Everywhere I Am
by Shaunah
Summary: The Story of Daniel Walker McCawley, the son of Danny Walker, how he found who he really was,found love and found peace
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Pearl Harbor, although I wish I did own Josh Hartnett and Ben Affleck but alas…that's illegal. So is plagarizing, so don't. Thanks! Don't forget to read and review!

****

Prolouge

"Daniel Walker McCawley, get down here right now!" Evelyn McCawley watched as her son manueved the small aircraft into another series of stomach wrenching turns. Shielding her eyes from the noon day son, she searched the sky for him and resisted the urge to run screaming and faliling her arms. Eventually he'll come down, she told herself, because no one can stay up there forever. She could picture him. Smiling and laughing, throwing his head back in reckless abandon. His dark hair would be messy over his forehead and his brown eyes would be sparkiling with unbared amusement. He would look…just like his father. The rememberance made her shudder, it always did and no amount of pushing it out her mind did any good anymore. It got harder and harder the more Danny looked like his name sake. But even though his physical features grew more and more like Danny-tall, dark and handsome-his personality mirrored his adopted father. Danny was outgoing, always ready to believe the best about people and the last to believe the worst. The giggling masses of girls that followed him were an obvious testament to his natural charm, that most of the time he didn't even know he had. It was like having Rafe imbodied in Danny, two best friends like brothers, now one person, it was remarkable. Evelyn shook herself from her quiet musings and scanned the clear blue sky once before. She couldn't see him anymore. 

"Rafe! Rafe!" Her husband came running out of the door, letting it slam loudly behind him. He face was anxious.

"What is it? What's happened?" He asked looking around for some sign of a disaster.

"It's Danny, I can't see him." As the words left her lips, the plane began to show on the horizon. Evelyn sighed in relief but found herself once again holding her breath as she watched her son prepare for an outside loop, a highly dangerous stunt. She grabbed onto her husbands arm and glanced at his face. He knew what Danny was about to attempt but she saw no sign of anxiety. All they could do was watch as he almost effortlessly began the fluid motion of the loop and ended skillfully without a hitch. Evelyn and Rafe both knew that a split second stall could result in a serious crash. Danny landed the plane in the field and Evelyn immediately ran towards him. Rafe walked easily a few paces behind her.

"You could have been killed!" She said reaching him, on the verge of tears. He jumped out of the plane and stood in front of her, stretching to his full height. He was so tall that she had to look up at him now. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled his familiar half smile.

"That's my boy." Rafe, who had arrived after Evelyn, said clapping his son on the back.

"Rafe!" She reprimanded. He sheepishly tried to give his son a stern glance but the pride could be seen radiating through the hard lines of his face.

"Sorry, Ma. It was such a great day for flying that I couldn't resist," Danny said to his mother before turning to his father. "But dad, you have to admit that that was the sleekest outside loop I've done yet."

Rafe put his arm around his son and began walking towards the house, both of them talking a mile a minute about his latest stunt. Evelyn through up her hands in exasperation and could only chuckle slightly. This was how it had been from the beginning. Her being the worrier, the comforter, the teacher, the disipline at time and Rafe being the friend, confidant and encourager. She shook her head knowing that she wouldn't have it anyother way. She watched their retreating figures and looked up once again to the cloudless sky. 

"How're we doing, Danny? Are you proud?" As if hearing her, a slight breeze moved across her cheeks, making them tingle. Evelyn breathed in deeply.

"That's what I thought…"

A/N: This is my first Pearl Harbor fan fic (I LOVED the movie) I hope you like it. Please R/R. 


	2. As I Look Back On These Times

Disclaimer: I don't own Pearl Harbor, although I wish I did own Josh Hartnett and Ben Affleck but alas…that's illegal. So is plagarizing, so don't. Thanks! Don't forget to read and review!

****

Prolouge

"Daniel Walker McCawley, get down here right now!" Evelyn McCawley watched as her son manueved the small aircraft into another series of stomach wrenching turns. Shielding her eyes from the noon day son, she searched the sky for him and resisted the urge to run screaming and faliling her arms. Eventually he'll come down, she told herself, because no one can stay up there forever. She could picture him. Smiling and laughing, throwing his head back in reckless abandon. His dark hair would be messy over his forehead and his brown eyes would be sparkiling with unbared amusement. He would look…just like his father. The rememberance made her shudder, it always did and no amount of pushing it out her mind did any good anymore. It got harder and harder the more Danny looked like his name sake. But even though his physical features grew more and more like Danny-tall, dark and handsome-his personality mirrored his adopted father. Danny was outgoing, always ready to believe the best about people and the last to believe the worst. The giggling masses of girls that followed him were an obvious testament to his natural charm, that most of the time he didn't even know he had. It was like having Rafe imbodied in Danny, two best friends like brothers, now one person, it was remarkable. Evelyn shook herself from her quiet musings and scanned the clear blue sky once before. She couldn't see him anymore. 

"Rafe! Rafe!" Her husband came running out of the door, letting it slam loudly behind him. He face was anxious.

"What is it? What's happened?" He asked looking around for some sign of a disaster.

"It's Danny, I can't see him." As the words left her lips, the plane began to show on the horizon. Evelyn sighed in relief but found herself once again holding her breath as she watched her son prepare for an outside loop, a highly dangerous stunt. She grabbed onto her husbands arm and glanced at his face. He knew what Danny was about to attempt but she saw no sign of anxiety. All they could do was watch as he almost effortlessly began the fluid motion of the loop and ended skillfully without a hitch. Evelyn and Rafe both knew that a split second stall could result in a serious crash. Danny landed the plane in the field and Evelyn immediately ran towards him. Rafe walked easily a few paces behind her.

"You could have been killed!" She said reaching him, on the verge of tears. He jumped out of the plane and stood in front of her, stretching to his full height. He was so tall that she had to look up at him now. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled his familiar half smile.

"That's my boy." Rafe, who had arrived after Evelyn, said clapping his son on the back.

"Rafe!" She reprimanded. He sheepishly tried to give his son a stern glance but the pride could be seen radiating through the hard lines of his face.

"Sorry, Ma. It was such a great day for flying that I couldn't resist," Danny said to his mother before turning to his father. "But dad, you have to admit that that was the sleekest outside loop I've done yet."

Rafe put his arm around his son and began walking towards the house, both of them talking a mile a minute about his latest stunt. Evelyn through up her hands in exasperation and could only chuckle slightly. This was how it had been from the beginning. Her being the worrier, the comforter, the teacher, the disipline at time and Rafe being the friend, confidant and encourager. She shook her head knowing that she wouldn't have it anyother way. She watched their retreating figures and looked up once again to the cloudless sky. 

"How're we doing, Danny? Are you proud?" As if hearing her, a slight breeze moved across her cheeks, making them tingle. Evelyn breathed in deeply.

"That's what I thought…"

A/N: This is my first Pearl Harbor fan fic (I LOVED the movie) I hope you like it. Please R/R. 


End file.
